Black Buter- The True Story
by Shim Brian Akitaka
Summary: This is what happened behind the main cast members of Black Butler and Black Butler II. There's drama, mystery, yaoi and lots more you'd like.
1. Chapter 1

_Brian: Now you know Black Butler and Black Butler II, but do you know the real story?_  
_Zeko: Well, this is what really happened behind the scenes of Black Butler._

_P.O.V of Alois Trancy_

Claude is not really my butler, as much as I'd like him to be, but right now I'm on vacation and I don't need the pervious drama from Ciel Phantomhive. He's the one that says _I_ cause the drama, but no, it's all him. That manipulating little boy is so stubborn and doesn't take no for an answer.  
My bodyguard, Brent, walks into the room, disturbing my silence.  
"My apologies, Sir, but Claude is trying to reach you."  
Claude?  
"Why would he want to reach me?" I asked, turning in my chair slightly. He just simply shrugs and gives me the phone.  
"Faustus?" I've never addressed him by his first name.  
"Sorry to bother you on your vacation, but there seems to be a problem with the media."  
"What are you talking about?" I gesture for Brent to leave me be, and he does so.  
"As in with Ciel . . ." He drags the sentence a bit. I bit on my bottom lip hard, aggravated by just his name.  
"What has he done this time, create false things?!" There's a pause and a sigh.  
"I don't know, that's why I'm calling you. It's all over the internet. Paparazzi were following him last night, asking questions about the relationship with the cast members . . . And . . ."  
"He brought me up? That bit-"  
"He said that, and I quote, 'Alois Trancy is nothing but an irrelevant human to me. To be working with him is fine, but his true personality is down right disgusting, I don't advise any female or male to converse with such a dick. Honestly, I believe he's actually how he is when he's in Black Butler. I don't care if that psycho comes looking for me, he can suck my dick.'"  
"HOW FUCKING RUDE!"  
"I know, and then he just gets in his car, so it says."  
I can't believe this! What exactly has gotten into Phantomhive to say such horrible things about me?! I haven't come into contact with him since I was auditioning for Black Butler II! To think we were both mature beings was a mistake.  
"So? What are we going to do?" We? How dare he say 'We'?  
"_We_ aren't going to do anything, Faustus! This is my problem, not yours, so go about your life and let me deal with this. I don't need you by my side through every battle I have with Phantomhive! This is war!"

_P.O.V of Ciel Phantomhive_

I grinned at the article on the internet. Yes, I have a foul mouth, but it does quite some good. A month ago, Trancy decided to tell the media I was a stuck up, but okay to work with. If I do say so myself, I'm pretty good at my job and professional about it. I do not fool around with a thing, even Sebastian knew that the day he met me. Honestly, the war we have going is quite useless, but he loves me for it. Despite my bitch of an attitude, he still thinks about me like he used to. I remember a time where we were just the most flirtatious people ever towards each other, but since he wants to hate me now, that's cool.  
"You know, Ciel . . ." Sebastian starts as he walks into the living room. I slightly turn my head towards him, wondering what he has to say. He sits next to me, crossing his ankles.  
"If you think about it, you and Alois are just alike. Your minds are sharp, very intelligent, and manipulating."  
"And why are you telling me this?" I honestly don't want to hear it, whether it's true or not.  
"I was just saying, after some thinking I was doing in the kitchen. I was just thinking about the beef you two have been having and how petty it is."  
I slightly gasped at his honesty and smacked his chest with the back of my hand.  
"Petty?! How dare you call it petty?!"  
"Because it is, Ciel. Come on, you know this."  
He's right, I can't deny it, and neither can Trancy.  
"Anyway, I heard he was vacationing in, Florida."  
"Then I'm going to, Florida."

_A/N(Me, Bri): So how was that? I know, it's pretty, uh, curious looking I guess. If you've read Fancy Tran High and want me to start on it again, I will gladly start again if you want. Anyway, this one will be quiet interesting and filled with as much mystery or suspense and sex as possible if that's what you like. So enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on Black Butler - The True Story . . ._

_P.O.V of Ciel_

_"If you think about it, you and Alois are just alike. Your minds are sharp, very intelligent, and manipulating."  
"And why are you telling me this?" I honestly don't want to hear it, whether it's true or not.  
"I was just saying, after some thinking I was doing in the kitchen. I was just thinking about the beef you two have been having and how petty it is."  
I slightly gasped at his honesty and smacked his chest with the back of my hand.  
"Petty?! How dare you call it petty?!"  
"Because it is, Ciel. Come on, you know this."  
He's right, I can't deny it, and neither can Trancy.  
"Anyway, I heard he was vacationing in, Florida."  
"Then I'm going to, Florida."  
~ Ciel_

_P.O.V of Alois_

Claude and I are in the back of the limousine, on our way to a restaurant to talk about this whole Ciel situation. I really need some good food in me right now to get my mind going, because food at the hotel isn't all that great.  
"So . . . I was thinking we could get some people we know." Claude says after some silence. I glance over at him.  
"Claude, what people in their right mind would even consider helping out with this dog fight?" I ask. He grins and shrugs.  
"Who says they have to be in their _right_ mind."  
That's where I start thinking. He has a point there, and Hannah would surely help if it meant some fun for her too. Now I have lots to think about, and a lot of clever plotting. We arrive at the restaurant and a waitress takes us to our table in the corner where we won't be bothered so much, nor heard.  
We both order our drinks and look each other in the eyes. His cold and mine colder. I've never gave a had a single thought about Faustus unless I needed him, and right now, I hate to admit, I do. During Black Butler II auditions, we've got to know each other, for it was a request, but not required. All I can stare at now is his piercing gold eyes and his perfect pale face.  
What I would do to have his hands all over me, and getting to feel his amazing hair. I'd love to play in it all day and kiss his lips forever, but these were only fantasies that no one could know of. Especially not Ciel.  
I sigh at these thoughts, then realize Faustus is staring at me.  
"Alois . . . You never told me how you knew Ciel before Black Butler existed." He stares at me hard, waiting for my answer.  
"I'd rather not talk about it, for it was years ago obviously. I think we were around six and seven, and we were adventurous, curious, little boys." I breath calmly, pausing. "We were playing outside, then we laid on the grass and stared at the clouds. So . . . Him, being a bit more curious then me, asked how it was to kiss someone. I told him that I wondered the same and then we both decided we'd kiss each other." There's more, but I'd rather not go into the years that follow.  
Faustus nods understandingly as the waitress comes back with our drinks, seeing we were not ready to order, then leaving once again.  
"Well, I know that's not all there is to it. I mean, you two seem to really hate each other now, but I won't press on it any further . . . Your Highness." He laughs, knowing how much that made me flustered.  
"Faustus!"

_P.O.V of Ciel_

Sebastian and I are finally on our way to the hotel after a long ride on the plane. I keep getting memories, memories of when Alois and I got along, and it's irritating to know that I hate him now. I hate him with everything I have. He was supposed to be there for me when my parents died, but no, he wasn't there like he promised.  
_"Of course, I'll never leave you."  
_It bothers me just to hear his voice repeat those words. He lied.  
"Ciel?" My head snaps up at Sebastian's voice as the car stops. He had opened my door while I was zoned out. I get out the car and thank him silently, getting ready to grab my luggage.  
"No, no, I got it." Sebastian quickly offers. Jeez, was this guy a gentlemen or what? I nod slightly and walk into the hotel.

Sebastian walks into the hotel room, putting our luggage down near the door. The room is huge, with two bedrooms and one bath, but that's good enough. There's also a kitchen of course, and a living room.  
"This looks nice," He says, walking over to me. I nod in agreement.  
"I'm glad I came here, even thought it's for a reason unrelated to vacation."  
Sebastian smiles down at me and grabs my face softly with both of his hands.  
"I think we should just relax today, Alois can wait . . ."  
I blush faint and slowly back away from his hands. Who knew Sebastian could make me blush?  
"Y-You know better than to touch me, Sebastian." I snap. He looks hurt for a second, but then he smiles again and sits on the couch.  
"Whatever you say, let's just watch something."  
I nod and sit next to him as he turns on the TV. There's nothing really interesting on, so we stay on Nick, watching SpongeBob. Not really what I prefer, but it will have to do.  
Sebastian rest his hand on the back of the couch, behind me, and lays his head back, closing his eyes. I glance over at him, marveling over how peaceful he looks. I'm glad I have a close friend with me, it wouldn't be the same without the bi-polar "Demon".

_P.O.V of Claude_

I can't help but to think of Sebastian. I never really talked to the guy, but I really want to get to know him before we start filming Black Butler II. By how Ciel laughs a lot around him, he looks like he's a great guy, but I don't know how to speak to him properly. I have his number, I know what to talk about, but how to I get up the courage to ask him if he wants to hang out some time this month or next month? I sigh as the limousine pulls up at the hotel. I don't want to get out the car, all I want to do is fall asleep while it keeps going. I love road trips honestly.  
"Come on, Faustus!" Alois rushes. I get out the car and walk with him back to his room, then we both sit down on his bed. I glance over at him to see that he's curled up next to me, obviously tired for some reason. We didn't do much today, but eat and go to an aquarium which was actually quite peaceful.  
Poor guy still has on his shoes and everything else! His hair is covering his eyes and he seems to be slowly drifting off to sleep.  
I smile faint and get up to take his shoes off, then I take off his shorts and attempt to take off his shirt. I know he doesn't like to be in too much clothing while sleeping and neither do I.  
"Claudeeeeee." He mumbled, opening his eyes just a bit. I stop what I'm doing and make a "hm" sound, implying that I'm listening.  
"Don't leave . . . Stay until I . . Fall asleep."  
I nod and he helps me take his shirt off completely. I then take off my clothes and shoes, leaving me in my shorts, then I walk to the other side of the bed and put him under the covers. I get under with him, also a bit tired.

_P.O.V of Alois_

I get closer to Claude, getting comfy on his chest and laying my leg slightly on his. I don't even want to call him Faustus anymore, as lonely as I'm feeling in this vulnerable state. He wraps his strong arm around me and holds me in a tight embrace, not letting go. This is what I need, warmth, care, not to be alone. I'm somewhat like the other Alois, I never want to be alone, not ever. I begin to drift off to slip again as I glide my hand across his chest.

**_A/N: Can any of you guess what's going on here? Who really likes who? Is it triangle or square? What do you think? Never heard of a love square have you? O.O Wait, it's not even a love square! It's far more complicated then either of them! Still comment what you think!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously on Black Butler - The True Story:  
Alois recaps on how he knew Ciel before Black Butler: "I'd rather not talk about it, for it was years ago obviously. I think we were around six and seven, and we were adventurous, curious, little boys." I breath calmly, pausing. "We were playing outside, then we laid on the grass and stared at the clouds. So . . . Him, being a bit more curious then me, asked how it was to kiss someone. I told him that I wondered the same and then we both decided we'd kiss each other."Claude confesses he has a thing for Sebastian: I can't help but to think of Sebastian. I never really talked to the guy, but I really want to get to know him before we start filming Black Butler II. By how Ciel laughs a lot around him, he looks like he's a great guy, but I don't know how to speak to him properly._

_P.O.V of Claude_

I wake up with a sleeping Alois in my arms, and a quiet hotel room. I'm still kind of tired, but I need the comfort of my own hotel room and I need to get up the courage to talk to Sebastian. I carefully slip out of the bed and put my clothes back on and carry my shoes. I glance over at the sleeping Alois and I make sure to cover him up so he won't wake up cold. I walk out, closing the door softly, and go to my room which is next door. I don't even know if I'd be bothering Michaelis or not, that's the main thing I'm worried about. As much as there is a rival between Alois and Ciel, that doesn't mean I can't talk to Ciel's best friend. I lay back on my bed and press his speed dial number, waiting for him to answer . . .

_P.O.V of Sebastian_

Ciel went to go take a bath, so I decided to stay in the living room and stare blankly at the TV. I get startled when my phone starts vibrating in my pocket. I look at it and see that it's Claude . . . Claude Faustus that plays the other demon butler. I wonder why he's calling me.  
"Hello?" I answer.  
"Oh, uh, hi there, Sebastian. It's me, Claude."  
"Alright. What do you need?" He wouldn't be calling me for no reason would he? He's working along side Alois, so it could be anything.  
"Well, I just wanted to talk to you and . . . I was wondering, in a convenient time, if you'd like to hang out with me. I'm in Florida right now, but-"  
"I'm in Florida too . . ." I blurted out. He seems a little tense, and it's obvious he really wants to get to know me. I can even hear him smiling.  
"Wow, that's great. Well how about we hang out in an hour from now then? I can come and pick you up!"  
I tell him that that sounds fine, and then tell him the hotel I'm in, and we hang up. I hear Ciel come out the bathroom, and I glance back, seeing him walk into his room closing the door.  
"Ciel I'm going out soon . . . With Claude!" I yelled loud enough for him to hear me. I hear little footsteps, his cute ones, coming towards the door and opening it.  
"What?! You're going out with the devils assistant?"  
"Oh relax! We're just hanging out! Just because you and Alois hate each other doesn't mean we have to hate each other."  
I see him pout slightly, then sigh.  
"Fine, Sebastian. You have fun, but be careful." He says, a little worry in his voice.  
"Of course, of course, Young Master." I grin and laugh. He rolls his eyes and laugh as he closes the door once more.  
I'm glad I didn't stare at him with lust! All he had was his towel around his waist! I shake my head and go to my room, trying to figure out what to wear. Nothing fancy, maybe just a vest, white shirt, and some jeans . . . Black jeans. That sounds nice.

_P.O.V of Alois_

I wake up with Claude gone, and me laying there alone obviously. I can't believe he just left . . . Oh well. I'll just have to be in here alone then, and I wonder where he went. I shake my head and look at my phone: No messages, no missed calls. I kind of miss Ciel, despite the fact that he overreacts a lot, I really need someone. Hannah is also on her vacation and I don't want to bother her, but I really wonder badly about how Ciel is doing. I already know he's saying false things about me, and calling him may start an argument, but I don't care anymore, I'm already desperate. I hesitantly call and wait for an answer. It takes a while, but by the last ring or so, he answers.  
"Alois? If you're calling to yell at me save it-"  
"No, I just want to talk to you." I say shyly. There's a sigh and some ruffling going on in the background.  
"About what? About how you promised promises you couldn't keep?!"  
"Which was the past, Ciel!" I yell. He just can't get over the fact that I was just a kid and I never really loved him and he was bothering the hell out of me. I just wanted out of the emotional bullshit.  
"I don't care! You never apologized! All you did was tell me how annoying I was to you, and how we were just kids and that I should just leave you the hell alone! I know we were kids, but you didn't have to break me down like that! Especially after my parents died, Alois! I can never forget that!"  
I do feel bad about that . . . But he's always been fed up about it, so I'm not sure how to change it.  
"Look, Ciel. I'm fucking sorry. I'm sorry your parents died and all I did was bring you down even more, but right now I need you."  
"And you think I'm going to be around when years ago I needed YOU?! Wow, Alois! I'm not fucking stupid! Once you get what you want from me, company, then you'll leave me alone until you need me again. That shit, I don't do!"  
It hurts . . . It hurts to know that he's right.  
"You use people. You may have used me once, but you're not using me again, I'm sorry."  
He hangs up . . .  
I sigh and hold my head. How could I be so stupid?! Why'd I have to give him such a hard time? I don't know what else to do now . . . Who else to turn to.  
"Who needs Ciel . . . Claude is way better." Yeah, way better.

_P.O.V of Claude_

"So how is Ciel?" I ask before sipping on some of my soda. Sebastian laughs and shakes his head.  
"Well, he's the same as ever. Has his own opinions, adorable, stubborn." He laughs, shaking his head again. Adorable huh? He thinks Ciel is . . . Adorable. Why can't I be adorable? Does he like Ciel or something or does he just think he's like a kid kind of adorable. I'm getting too much into this.  
"Oh, that's nice. So, you like him?" I can't help but ask. He gets a little flustered as he laughs nervously.  
"I kind of do, but it's just because he's adorable. Just a little crush."  
Oh, a little crush. Well that's nothing to worry about!  
"Oh, well I think Alois is really cute too, when he's relaxed anyways." I say, trying to make us have something in common, which we actually do. No lie about thinking how Alois is the cutest thing. Sebastian smiles a charming smile and leans forward on the table.  
"Have you ever . . . Thought about doing things with him?"  
I grow flustered and clear my throat.  
"Um, no, not really, I mean . . . Uh-"  
"It's okay, Claude! You don't have to answer!" He laughs, then gives a reassuring smile.  
He _is_ really sweet . . .

_A/N:__** Well I'm feeling pretty good right now, in a good mood. Winter break just started for me and honestly the views are making me want to update constantly! So please review, favorite, and follow! Thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated recently, but you know, the holidays get busy and I got my nails done which I regret now because I can't type as fast and accurate as I want! If you want me to have more encouragement to do better than review! I'll give you all my thanks and even mention you in a chapter!_**

_Previously on Black Butler- The True Story_  
_~Argument between Ciel and Alois~_  
_"And you think I'm going to be around when years ago I needed YOU?! Wow, Alois! I'm not fucking stupid! Once you get what you want from me, company, then you'll leave me alone until you need me again. That shit, I don't do!"_  
_It hurts . . . It hurts to know that he's right._  
_"You use people. You may have used me once, but you're not using me again, I'm sorry."_  
_He hangs up . . ._  
_I sigh and hold my head. How could I be so stupid?! Why'd I have to give him such a hard time? I don't know what else to do now . . . Who else to turn to._  
_"Who needs Ciel . . . Claude is way better." Yeah, way better._

_P.O.V of Claude_

Sebastian was great, and really funny. He actually does like cats like he does in the show, and we both talked about weird dreams we had. When I got to my hotel room door, there was a note waiting there for me.  
_"Claude, I'll be back soon, for I just need some time by myself."  
_What? I know the boy is really seventeen, but I can't imagine his little self going off somewhere alone! You could say I'm quite overprotective of him. I call his phone, and pray that he answers so I won't have to worry much.  
"Claude, I'm fine." He answers immediately. I sigh in relief.  
"Oh, good. Where'd you go?"  
"None of your business, Claude." He sounds hurt, really hurt.  
"What happened, Alois? Please talk to me."  
"I called Ciel ..."

_P.O.V of Sebastian_

I open the door to our hotel room and see Ciel actually cooking. He never cooks! He could burn down the whole hotel for all I know.  
"Oh, hey, Sebastian!" I tilt my head at him as I walk over to the stove, the aroma of the food rising to my nose. It smells so good.  
"I never knew you could cook, Ciel." I tell him, rubbing his head. He smacks my hand away an turns to me.  
"Well you never asked. Besides, you always cooked for me." He is right. I shrug and move his hair back, grabbing a hair tie from my wrist.  
"What are you doing?!" I laugh at his panic as I tied a cute little pony tail on top of his head.  
"That's better. Now hair won't get in our food." I get down to his level, face close to his.

_P.O.V of Ciel_

I stare at Sebastian, flustered at his face being so close to mine. He smirks and turns off the stove.  
"I believe the food is ready, Ciel." He takes it upon his self to put the food on plates, and takes it to the table as I got the drinks. How could he make me feel so flustered like that? Damn you Sebastian! I have other things to worry about. That argument with Alois makes me wonder if he's thinking about changing, or trying to become my friend again.  
I sit across from Sebastian, taking a sip of my water.  
"Thank you for this meal, Young Master." Sebastian says as he smirks. I roll my eyes and blush hard for some reason, avoiding eye contact with him.  
"You're welcome." I mumble as I see him finish his food in a second. I sigh and start eating my food, taking my time.  
"Well, I'm going to go take a shower." He gets up and leaves the table, on the way to the bathroom. By the time I hear the shower start, I'm done with my food. I take the plates and put them in the sink with the cups. Now what? I go in my room, which is right next to the bathroom, and sit on the bed, taking time to relax.  
"CIELLLL!"  
I jump, startled by the sudden yell. I run to the bathroom and see Sebastian still standing in the tub with the shower curtains covering him. He gave me a nervous look and rubbed his wet hair.  
"I forgot to get a towel. Can you get me one?" I roll my eyes at him and go over to the closet outside of the bathroom, then walk over, giving him the towel.  
"Thanks." He moves the curtains and puts the towel around his waist, showing off his "V". I gulp, staring at his perfect body. So smooth, so muscular, but not too muscular. All wet . . . In here, he's all mine.  
"Ciel ..." I hear a whisper, as body heat moves closer towards me. He's right here, in front of me.  
"Let me . . . Touch you."  
Touch me...Sebastian?  
He puts his warm wet hands up my shirt, and feel on my nipples, automatically making them harden. I gasp and blush hard as he pulls and twist both my nipples, making me moan softly.  
"S-Sebastian ..."  
"Let me feel every part of you ..." I feel my shirt come off, and my feet rise off the ground, my body now on the sink of the bathroom. Sebastian suddenly kisses me hard, leaving my breathless. His mouth successfully pulls my lips apart, as he inserts his tongue in my mouth. I go along with this and put my hands in his wet hair, loving the feel of his body pressed against mine. I feel myself harden in my pants as his leg slowly rubs against that area, making it worse.  
"S-Sebastian ..." I mumble against his lips. He stops and looks at me.  
"I'm sorry."  
No ...I loved it. I want to say that, but I can't.

_A/N: That was short, but I'm thinking about starting an Ichigo and Grimmjow thing. I like to be different than everyone else on here, so I'm going to make a real life kind of story._


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hey guys! So, just recently I got a PM and review from someone really sweet who just also recently started reading this. Name is Alix R.S, and I really enjoyed reading the PM message over and over. Go read some of her stuff please and follow my IG: diamxnd_bri. I'm all for the no bullying and I used to be a fucked up cookie! Please enjoy this update! Email me if ya want: redmasterp  
BTW: I've noticed my views have gone down every chapter. If you're just looking for hot gay sex in every chapter, then go somewhere else. I do things for the plot AND the sex, so not to be rude, but please ... That's not what I'm all about.**_

_~Previously on Black Butler- The True Story~_

_P.O.V of Claude_

Sebastian was great, and really funny. He actually does like cats like he does in the show, and we both talked about weird dreams we had. When I got to my hotel room door, there was a note waiting there for me.  
_"Claude, I'll be back soon, for I just need some time by myself."  
_  
P.O.V of Ciel  


_ So smooth, so muscular, but not too muscular. All wet . . . In here, he's all mine.  
"Ciel ..." I hear a whisper, as body heat moves closer towards me. He's right here, in front of me.  
"Let me . . . Touch you."  
Touch me...Sebastian?  
He puts his warm wet hands up my shirt, and feel on my nipples, automatically making them harden. I gasp and blush hard as he pulls and twist both my nipples, making me moan softly.  
"S-Sebastian ..."_

_P.O.V of Claude_

I eventually find Alois sitting on a park bench, not too far from the hotel. I sat next to him, silently for a while, but then he finally spoke.  
"I can't believe this ... I made Ciel so much more depressed than he was. No wonder he never smiles, never gives a care. He fears of being hurt again. That makes sense ... Doesn't it, Claude?" He looks at me with his big blue eyes. The only time he gets emotional is when he gets lonely, but seeing that he's getting like that over Ciel? This is a first, or maybe he's felt a lot when I wasn't around. I can't help but to stare at the poor boy, but he needs me.  
"It makes lots of sense, Alois." I put my arm around him, holding him tight.  
"If you feel so badly about it, then maybe you should change." I suggest. He stays silent for a moment as we both see a flash.  
"Alois! What's going on with you and Claude?! You two must be together!" Paparazzi! I see Alois get infuriated, and I escort him away, going back towards the hotel.  
"Claude! Are you two a thing!"  
Saying no would do no good, because the paparazzi hears what they want. Finally Alois pulls away from my grip and yells at them.  
"Mind your own damn business you assholes! How about you go fuck each other in the ass somewhere and leave me us alone!"  
His eyes ...  
Tears ...

_P.O.V of Sebastian_

I can't believe I did that. I touched Ciel, in his most sacred places but ... He enjoyed it, he had to. I lay on my bed now, door closed and locked. I got so hard and now I can't handle it the way I want to. Damn you, Ciel! What have you made of me?! I hesitantly reach towards my erection, brushing my thumb against the tip lightly. If only it was him ... touching me right there. I slowly stroke myself, closing my eyes, imagining his small hands stroking me ... Faster ... Faster.  
"Seb- ..."  
I freeze, opening my eyes, seeing Ciel standing right there at my door ... The door I _thought_ I locked. I quickly cover myself, sitting up.  
"Ciel, um ... Sorry-"  
"Don't apologize, Sebastian." He walks over and crawls onto the bed, uncovering my hard on. I blush hard, watching his reaction. Stunned ...  
"Ciel, you don't have to-"  
"I want to ..." I see him grow flustered as he slowly moves his head down, wrapping his warm mouth around my tip.  
"Mmm ..." I moan silently, sitting back once more. He puts me deeper in his mouth, bobbing his head fast, just like I fantasized.  
"C-Ciel ..." I moaned his name, grabbing his hair lightly, stroking it as he tried to deep throat me.  
"D-Don't choke ..." I pleaded, watching him. His eyes half lidded and mouth shaped perfectly for my dick. He then stops and looks at me with a look that says, "Hey, I want something".  
I tilt my head, waiting.  
"I ... I want you to do what you did in the bathroom .." I smile and lean forward.

_P.O.V of Alois_

"WHY CAN'T EVERYONE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!" I yelled at Claude as we entered the hotel room. He gave me a sad look, a look of pity.  
"Don't look at me like that, Claude!" He opens his mouth, but doesn't speak, just walking over to me instead. I stare at him as he holds me tight, engulfing me into his big, warm, body. I close my eyes, trying to calm down. All I want is to be happy ... That's all I want. I can't be happy if Ciel is upset with me every damn day of his life.  
"It's alright, Alois ... Just relax, it's been a long day. You just need some rest." Claude tells me, stroking my hair.  
I say something ... Something I never thought I would say in my life.  
Claude looks at me, surprised, and I just look at him like I've done this all before. He gets quiet, but slowly leans down to my level, pressing his lips firmly to mine.  
I asked him to kiss me. To forget all the hurt, the pain, to feel whole for once, and it actually worked. He holds my face in his warm, big, hands and slowly kisses me. I close my eyes, savoring every bit of this moment, for it may only happen once. I feel hands below my waist, rubbing me, making me tingle, making me hard.  
"Claude ..." I moan as he pulls back from my lips. 

**A/N: There's a surprise next chapter! It's something I'm going to do the full 6th chapter on and I hope you guys will like it. I'll either update tomorrow or the day after, but most likely tomorrow. Remember, I do this for the plot, but because I like all of these views, I'll switch some things up that will make my plot better! XOXO! Sorry this was a short chappy btw!**


	6. Chapter 6

_~Previously on Black Butler- The True Story_

_P.O.V of Alois_

_I asked him to kiss me. To forget all the hurt, the pain, to feel whole for once, and it actually worked. He holds my face in his warm, big, hands and slowly kisses me. I close my eyes, savoring every bit of this moment, for it may only happen once. I feel hands below my waist, rubbing me, making me tingle, making me hard.  
"Claude ..." I moan as he pulls back from my lips._

_P.O.V of Alois_

Claude looks at me, rubbing my head.  
"There you are." He says, smiling at me. I just want to be held, if that's too much to ask, then I don't know what to do.  
"Claude, please, just stay here and hold me ... I know I may be asking to-"  
He kisses me suddenly, again, picking me up by my waist and wrapping my legs around his. I blush hard as he forces his tongue in my mouth, walking over to my bed. He lays me down, stripping me of my shorts and shirt, kissing my neck softly, giving me chills.  
"Claude ... please ..." I don't exactly know what I'm begging for, but I know it's something he'll give me. He takes off my underwear and start stroking my slowly, gliding his finger up my entrance, making me tense just a bit.  
"Relax ... I'll tell you when." he assures me in his deep and sexy voice. I moan as he starts stroking me faster, pulling on my hair, making the pleasure even better. Him, seeing me like this, it makes my face so hot, and it makes all of this even hotter.  
"Oh, you're so cute, Alois." he whispers in my ear, poking at my entrance. I gasp a bit as he bites my neck, making me groan.  
"Claude ..." Please, just take me now... He looks at me now, in my eyes, and cups my face while he continues to stroke me.  
"I can't wait to taste you ..." I blush hard, realizing what he said. Before I know it, his mouth is at my tip, sucking softly, then he sucks me in deeper and deeper until he almost chokes. It feels so good and warm, I never want this to stop. I moan and grab his hair, my eyes closing.  
"Ahhh, sss, Claude." I feel my climax coming, but for some reason I'm scared to cum in his mouth.  
"Come on, Alois, it's twitching." Claude says, muffled as he keeps going. I finally let go, cumming deep in his mouth, sighing in relief. He rises, whipping his mouth, and undoing his pants. I can already see how hard he is because of me.  
"Your turn." He pulls everything down and forces his huge dick inside my mouth, making me choke a bit.  
"Mmmm!" I try to yell but he starts thrusting in my mouth roughly. Who knew Claude could be so rough? I stare up at him, watching and hearing him groan and grunt. For some reason, I enjoy this, I enjoy him doing this to me. After a while of hard thrusting in my mouth, he climaxes and I swallow it, blushing hard.  
"That was great." He leans down to me and kisses me hard, pinching my right nipple and feeling my ass. I arch my back to his touch, moaning in his mouth softly, feeling his tongue brush against my lip. He pulls away, letting go of my nipple and ass.  
"I think that's enough..." He gets off the bed and rubs my head, leaving me there slightly aroused again. What was all this?

_**A/N: I'm sorry this was really short! Like, really, really short. I've been doing a story on Wattpad also, except it's with BDSM, or just S&M. If you want to check it out, it's called Drug. My name on there is GintaGumi. Thanks loves, sorry for this but it was just a gift until I figure out what to write next.**_


End file.
